evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 12 (Neon Genesis Evangelion)
Father and Son is the twelfth release of Yoshiyuki Sadamoto's manga for Neon Genesis Evangelion. Overview The JSSDF troops began their invasion on NERV Headquarters with SEELE's orders, with the elimination of the "Children" as their top priority. Gendo saved Shinji from JSSDF soldiers to make him go with Misato and pilot Unit-01 in aiding his plan, while he goes to Terminal Dogma with Rei to initiate his version of the Third Impact. Asuka, who is still devastated about herself being useless, became aware of her mother's soul residing inside Unit-02 and returns to her old self, and managed to defeat the invading JSSDF. This thing made SEELE release its final resort, the Mass Production Evangelions. Asuka defeated four out of the nine Evangelions, and managed to motivate Unit-01 to break free from the Bakelite. Synopsis Stage 77: Genocide The JSSDF started its invasion and NERV must stop the advancement. Due to the pilots being the top targets, NERV began searching for them: Rei was not located, Shinji is unable to move and waits for his death, and Asuka is still comatose in her hospital room. Misato orders to secure Asuka in Unit-02, and leave her in the artificial lake in the GeoFront. Shinji, who is now unable to escape, was about to be killed by the invaders, but his father came at the last second and saved him. Stage 78: Father and Son The soldiers who have surrounded Shinji to kill him got interrupted by Gendo's arrival, and the remaining soldier shot Gendo, but to Gendo's possession of the embryo Adam, he acquired the ability to generate an A.T. Field to protect himself, and then fires back, killing the soldiers. As Gendo orders Shinji to pilot Unit-01 and reveal why he decided to abandon him, Misato arrived and became aware of Gendo's intentions, and takes Shinji with her to pilot Unit-01, with Gendo covering them knowing that Shinji will do as he was told. Misato takes Shinji with her, but they must deal with other invaders too. Stage 79: Promised Time The bridge crew ready themselves as the invading JSSDF soldiers finally arrived at the Command Center, leaving the NERV personnel who are there with no choice but to fight back. Misato is still struggling against the invaders with the desperate Shinji after what he heard from his father. In order to speed up the invasion, an N² mine was dropped over the barren Tokyo-3, exposing the GeoFront to the surface, which allowed the JSSDF to bombard it. This caused the unconscious Asuka to wake up, but she is still under depression, and cannot move her Eva. Gendo finds Rei —who was contemplating the remaining of the dummies and tells her to go with him for the promised time that she was created for. Stage 80: Chance Meeting The Prime Minister talks with one of his assistant about how the clean-up of NERV and Tokyo-3 will be handled, and the Prime Minister declares his disgust over NERV's plans for initiating the Human Instrumentality Project. The JSSDF started to throw depth charges over the lake in order to destroy Unit-02, after knowing that it was submerged into the GeoFront lake. The distraught Asuka began to panic while saying that she doesn't want to die, and pleads for her mother to save her. Kyoko then appears to Asuka, who became aware of her mother's existence inside Unit-02, and that she was looking after her all the time. Asuka got back to her spirits and reactivates Unit-02, engaging with the invading forces of the JSSDF. Misato gets Shinji into her car, and tells him about what she found out of information involving the Angels, Humans, the First and Second Impacts, as well as SEELE's plans for the Instrumentality Project. After talking with Shinji about his father's and SEELE's plans, they knew that Asuka has reactivated Unit-02 and starts to battle the JSSDF forces. Stage 81: Enemy From The Sky In a try to stop Unit-02's advance against them, the JSSDF focus their attack on the Umbilical Cable, reducing its activation time to five minutes. And despite that Asuka managed to destroy several fighters. SEELE got more impatient from this situation, and thus launched the nine completed, S² Engine-equipped Mass Production Evangelions to deal with Unit-02. Stage 82: The Last Instruction Misato takes Shinji with to the Eva cage after getting the information about how to get to Unit-01, and then orders Asuka to destroy the Mass Production Evangelions. With only three minutes of activation limit, Asuka engages with the Evas, blowing her first victim's head and crushes its body. Misato takes Shinji to the emergency elevator, but they were discovered and attacked by the soldiers, and she got a fatal injury in the process. She encouraged him then to get into the Eva and save Asuka by giving him an "adult kiss", and pushes him into the elevator. Stage 83: Concord The battle heats up between Asuka in Unit-02 and the Eva Series, with only one minute left in the activation limit. The JSSDF soldiers succeeded in breaking through to capture Misato but she blew the place with a bomb. Shinji arrived at the Eva cage, but discovers that it is sealed by bakelite which was used earlier to delay the JSSDF's advance towards Unit-01. Shinji, who was anxious about his promise with Misato to save Asuka, yells for his mother to move, which made the Eva break free of the bakelite. Notes *After Shinji was pushed inside the elevator by Misato, the JSSDF soldiers blew the door and not the entire emergency elevator, and after entering, Misato had a grenade which she used before her death. *Unit-01 (Yui) broke free from the bakelite before the Mass Production Evangelions eviscerated Unit-02 and killed Asuka, which gave Shinji the chance to save her. Category:Manga